


Permission

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Itty Bitty Bit Of Fluff, Light Bondage, Lovingly Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel already knows a couple of Jack's kinks -- and when the colonel discovers one of Daniel's, he's determined to level the playing field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AAF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AAF).



As Jack knelt on one knee and started yanking at his bootlaces, Daniel leaned up, putting a hand on his shoulder, "No, stop." Jack raised one silver eyebrow, eyes flicking up in a question.

The brunette blushed and bit his lip: "What if you... left them on?"

A smug grin took over Jack's face and Daniel groaned, flopping back to throw an arm over his eyes as he muttered, "Ugh... nevermind. 'S too early for your sarcastic -- hey!"

Daniel yelped as Jack rolled him over, damn near effortlessly -- which was saying something. Daniel wasn't the waifish geek he used to be; funny, what a hundred and one military missions will do to an intellectual's physique. He pushed himself up on his elbows, eyebrows drawing together as he glared myopically over his shoulder, "Whattayou think you're -- ouf!"

Jack cinched his hands on the brunette's hips, tugging him up onto all fours, then pushing down firmly between his shoulder blades until Daniel's flushed cheek pressed against their dark-green bedspread. The commanding tone in his voice made a sharp shiver pluck all the way up Daniel's vertebrae as he intoned, "Don't. Move." The younger man clutched the blankets and bit his lip again as his body froze taut. Jack's appreciative mutter made Daniel's prick twitch damn-near painfully, "Figures you'd follow orders in the bedroom and not in the field."

As Daniel moved to sit up indignantly, Jack's hand landed hard on his bare ass, making him yelp and swallow the protest as Jack pushed him back down, "I said don't move, Doctor Jackson." Daniel bit back a groan -- Jack, the bastard... hearing the older man's gruff officer voice in the privacy of their bedroom was so unbelievably hot, the brunette swore his vision narrowed for a second as more blood surged away from his brain.

He'd been halfway asleep when Jack had made it home, hadn't even rolled out of bed to get his coffee yet... but watching Jack toss his coat toward the armchair in their bedroom and snort as he missed, then peel his shirt over his head and scratch at the small silver hairs loping up past his belted fatigues... well, Daniel was definitely more conscious after that. He'd tugged the blankets back, snaked a hand down the sheets and pressed a palm against himself, Jack's sharp intake of breath bringing a grin to his face. The younger man had learned, over the months since he moved in and much to his amusement, that Jack had a huge soft spot for watching Daniel touch himself. _More like hard spot..._ Daniel quipped to himself hazily, remembering what it did to Jack the first time he'd barged in on Daniel touching himself in the shower.

Now, breath hitching against the bedspread, Daniel thought about his own closely-guarded kinks. How many times had he stood on base, surreptitiously sizing Jack up in his fatigues and gear? How many verbs had he conjugated in a sundry of languages, trying to keep an erection at bay when Jack barked orders at someone, black sunglasses obscuring his expressive eyes? ...Well, the cat was out of the bag now, he was sure. As much as Jack leaned on his lookit-the-dumb-colonel antics, damn near everyone at the SGC knew it was complete and utter bullshit.

Daniel buried his face in the blanket, a blush rising in his face again. _He's never gonna let me live this down..._

He jerked his head up as Jack smacked his ass again, this time the other cheek, following it up with a firm squeeze, "Still awake, Doctor?"

Daniel turned his head to peer back at Jack, but his snarky retort died in his throat, even though he had to squint without his glasses -- Jack was standing there, shirtless, arms crossed... the archaeologist swallowed hard at muscles he knew were shifting in plain sight as the older man reached down to undo his belt, pulling it neatly from its loops and stepping closer, "Good to know you're still with me. Now, eyes forward."

His voice had started playful, but took on that steel undercurrent as he ordered Daniel to look ahead and the younger man gripped the blanket again, a shiver running through him. _Holy mother of --_ Jack leaned over him then, putting a thigh against Daniel's ass and pushing him further onto the bed so he could kneel behind him, erection trapped in cloth straining against a bare leg. The belt buckle trailing across his back made Daniel gasp, "Jack, 's cold!"

As he pressed his chest against Daniel, the colonel reached over his partner, snagging his wrists and intoning stoically, "That's 'Sir' to you, Doctor Jackson." Daniel's knees almost gave out at the feeling of Jack leaning against him, at the way he felt the words rumble as much as he heard them.

As Jack looped the belt around his wrists, slipping the leather through the d-ring, he leaned in close and whispered warmly, so softly Daniel could barely hear him: "...You okay with having your hands tied, Danny?" Bright blue eyes clenched shut and nodded, a groan bubbling out of Daniel's throat being the only noise he could manage. Jack pulled the loop tight, then dragged the brunette's hands underneath him as he barked, "I can't hear you!"

Daniel gasped at the delicious coiling in his shoulders, the stretch in his neck as his hands were pulled along the bedspread, toward his knees, "Yes!"

Jack let the belt go to leave another pink handprint on Daniel's gorgeous ass as he demanded, "Yes what?"

Daniel swore he was gonna lose it, then and there, as a wave of dizziness came over him and he turned his head to the other side and groaned loudly, "Yes sir!"

He felt a needle of embarrassment -- _How cliche can you get?_ \-- but he didn't feel mortified, not really; this was Jack, the man who blew his mind on a regular basis, the man he loved. He'd always fantasized about power play, been deeply attracted to the concepts of power exchange... but even as he'd tied Sha're's wrists with silk scarves while she panted endearments up at him, he knew which side of it he'd _really_ wanted to be on.

"That's more like it." ...How in the world could anyone resist that voice? "Now, touch yourself."

Daniel shuddered, lifted the backs of his hands up off the bedspread and carefully palmed himself. Electric shocks burst all over him like a series of tiny fireworks and let himself go, twisting his hands to grip the blanket as he gritted his teeth, voice guttural, "Jack -- I can't, I'll -- ah!"

He felt the belt jerk around his wrists and gasped as a callused hand closed over his groin, moved up to wrap around him, thumb swiping repeatedly over his slit, "Are you disobeying a direct order, Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel gasped, turning his head just enough to press his face against the blankets, clenching his jaw, trying his hardest not to come. His voice hitched as he ground out, "N-no, I just don't want to hnnn..." He couldn't help himself as his hips pressed down into Jack's hand when the older man rolled his fingers over Daniel, just like he'd watched the brunette do to himself -- but then the hand was gone, moving to pull him back up onto his knees, " _I_ want you to do as you were told; don't make me repeat myself."

As much as he was tempted to be petulant, Daniel couldn't resist the wave of comfortable submissiveness crashing through him: a quiet moan formed in his throat as he gripped himself, pressed his bound hands together as he stroked down. The dry friction was so perfect, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up long but he bit his lip and decided to try and torture Jack back just a little bit by dragging it out as long as he could.

He only managed one more long stroke before Jack's hand was there, slipping between his to smear lube on his prick then slipping away just a bit to clench down over the brunette's shaking fingers, tightening, speeding the previously careful rhythm with a growl, "I want to watch you come; stop trying to drag it out."

When he fell into the beginnings of his orgasm, mere seconds later, Daniel shouted wordlessly, gasping his partner's name even as he scrabbled to stop Jack from pulling his hand away. Yet another smack to his ass added to the reeling wave of pleasure and he shuddered, forcing his knees to stay in place so Jack could watch as he spilled.

He barely heard Jack unbutton his pants, but the whisper of a jerked zipper made Daniel moan, fingers twitching absently. He was embarrassed, in the beginning of their relationship, of how vocal he'd been. Jack had put a stop to that right quick, though, growling in his ear that nothing gave him satisfaction like hearing how good he made Daniel feel.

Daniel gasped as he felt slick fingertips pressing between his rosy cheeks, then hummed happily as Jack pressed gently against him with the rough pad of one finger. His voice was thicker than before, "You're way too fucking hot, you know that Danny?"

The archaeologist couldn't help a small smirk and mumbled through his afterglow, "A bit inappropriate isn't it, Jack, to use a nickname with a subordinate?"

Daniel yelped a bit as Jack wrapped his other hand around his over-sensitive prick and breached him to the first knuckle at the same time. Jack's growl was still thick with emotion, but just distant enough in tone to send shivers coursing through Daniel again, "You're absolutely right, Doctor; just as inappropriate as you calling me anything other than Sir. I won't stand for it."

Daniel squirmed, panting quietly as Jack worked at him with both hands; as the older man slipped another finger into him, Daniel groaned in disbelief -- he wasn't a teenager anymore, how in the hell could he be getting hard again so soon? He tried to formulate a sarcastic remark but it only came out as a deeply satisfied and almost pain-edged groan when Jack added a third finger, rubbing tight circles over the head of his prick at the same time, "Oh god, Ja-Jack -- holy hell -- ah!"

Jack leaned close over him then, the dark, masculine scent of his partner washing over Daniel as he spoke short, clipped words in his ear, "Come again, Doctor?" Daniel's hips bucked as Jack wriggled his fingers deeper, pressing firmly against his prostate; the double entendra confused him for a second before arched and gasped, "S-Sir! Ohgodholyhell Sir!"

The rumble of Jack's amused laughter followed the older man as he sat back to observe Daniel laid out before him. Jack hissed in a breath as his laughter stopped, watching his fingers disappear, seeing Daniel's hips struggle with whether to push forward or pull back. Being as bone-deep stubborn as he was had gotten Jack into plenty of messes, no doubt there -- but it also gave him the opportunity to last a helluva lot longer than any of his partners were ever able to, a point of unconscious pride that had helped in developing his self-assured attitude over the years.

"Holy shi -- unh, I'm -- 'm gonna --"

Jack tipped his head back and bit his lip hard when he felt Daniel finish in his hand; kept stroking him through it this time, the feeling of Daniel's searing flesh clenching around his fingers and jumping in his palm at the same time putting a helluva edge on his desire. He withdrew gently, a twinge of pride bringing the twist of a grin to his face -- Daniel'd managed to stay up on his knees, even panting and spent as he was.

He moved Daniel to the side, maneuvering him down to stretch out on a dry patch of bed for a few moments. Daniel moved his bound hands up to rest his head on them, turning dizzy blue eyes toward Jack's face, then dropping them down to the bulge straining toward the older man's belly button beneath dark-gray y-front underwear. Jack reached down, smirk curling over his lips as he pulled the waistband away just enough to free his trapped erection so it could rest against his skin, "Something on your mind, Doctor?"

Daniel grunted as he pushed off the bed, his body fighting him as he sat up. He didn't notice his tongue flicking out across his bottom lip, but Jack did; the older man let out a short breath as his prick twitched. Daniel slid to his knees in front of Jack, head clearing a bit with the desire to taste his partner, to please the man he loved. He looked up, corner of his mouth curling, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Jack's eyes were hooded as he stared down at the brunette and he wet his own lips before replying, "Yes?"

Daniel plucked the elastic out of Jack's square fingertips, pulling at his underwear, snagging the fatigues as well. He tugged them a couple inches down the muscular hips in front of him, never breaking eye contact with his partner, "I want to taste you, feel you against my tongue; want to swallow you so deep I can't breathe." Daniel saw Jack's eyelids flutter as his eyes rolled back into his head for a second and felt ridiculously satisfied with himself; he didn't talk dirty often, but every time he did, it was the surest way to get Jack riled up at breakneck speed.

Jack's hands reached down quickly, one shoving his clothes down further and the other knotting itself in Daniel's hair as he ground out, "Permission granted."

Jack damn near stumbled back at the enthusiasm with which Daniel took him into his mouth. He let out a surprised huff and leaned forward, bracing himself with his free hand on the bed. Daniel groaned happily, even as his back was pressed against the edge of the mattress, spine curving. He didn't let up for a moment, bound hands cradling Jack's tightening sac, throat working around him to swallow deeper. After a couple moments, he pulled back just enough to grab a breath and smirked as Jack cursed above him. The brunette bit his lip for a moment, grinning: _Let's see who's actually in charge here..._

Daniel dragged his tongue up the slick shaft, curling it over the head and was just about to ready to get back to torturing Jack in earnest when the older man pulled away, letting him go to step back, "Oh no you don't. Stand up, damn you."

Daniel's smarmy grin widened and he stood as gracefully as he could, reaching his bound hands up to reflexively push his glasses up. When he realized they weren't there, he tried to put his hands on his hips, eyebrows drawing together with a little grunt of frustration as the belt prevented him. He shrugged a bit then quirked an eyebrow at Jack, "Afraid of a bound man, Colonel? That's not like you at all."

That was the last straw for Jack, seeing mannerisms so personal, so playful, so undeniably _Daniel_... he'd meant to drag this out well into the early afternoon but he couldn't bring himself to wait anymore. He surged forward, pulled Daniel into a breathtaking kiss as he reversed their positions. He then broke the kiss and turned Daniel another 180 degrees before pulling them both to sit on the floor in front of the bed with Daniel between his legs, "Better watch that pretty mouth, Jackson."

Daniel swallowed hard as he glanced up at the mirror on the closet door. _Watch...? Oh god, Jack wants me to--_ Daniel covered his face with his bound hands for a second, feeling a crimson flush take his neck and chest over, too.

It always made him blush when he happened to catch a glimpse of their lovemaking in a mirror; he'd always look away, pull Jack into a kiss, or, if he couldn't manage that because of the position, clench his eyes shut and throw his head back. He could barely stand to _feel_ Jack blowing his mind -- he always, _always_ finished before the other man and it needled that tiny primal machismo nestled deep down inside him. He knew if he watched, for even a second, he'd lose the battle he waged with himself quicker than ever.

He let his hands drop as Jack hooked his hands under his ass, ordering him to stand up, feet on the outsides of Jack's thighs. _Hah! Joke's on you, Jack. I might actually be able to use this little fetish against you for once..._ He leaned over a bit to peer down at Jack's hands slicking himself up, a grin back in place over the brunette's lips as the back of one of his thighs brushed against Jack's stubble, "Everything under control down there, Colonel?"

Jack smacked his ass lightly, then grabbed one of Daniel's hips, angling his prick forward just a bit with his other hand as he growled, "Eyes front!" Daniel laughed a bit as he looked into the mirror, watching Jack's hands again as he pushed his own bound hands down his stomach, brushed past his groin to sweep at melting evidence shining there and downright purred, "Yessir..."

Jack swore at him and began to guide him down, sucking in a breath at the muscles moving under Daniel's skin. When he was in position but not quite inside, Jack rested his hands, palm up, on the underside of Daniel's thighs, "Get your glasses from the nightstand and put them on."

Daniel stretched his bound hands out, managing to snag his spectacles and perch them on his face. He blinked a couple times as the world came into focus and Jack craned his neck to breathe into the younger man's ear, locking their gazes together through the mirror, "Now let yourself down, slow. Don't stop until your ass is in my lap."

A bit of a flush crept back into Daniel's face but his grin was still mischievous as he moved slowly, making a happy sound as he felt the head press past. He moaned again as Jack grabbed the end of the belt, pulling his arms to one side by wrapping the leather around his rough palm before re-positioning the hand at the back of the brunette's taut thigh.

Daniel heard Jack growl behind him as he switched directions, calves twitching just a bit, pulling him self up and off; oh god but it was too much fun being able to tease the older man like this. He heard Jack open his mouth and take a breath to complain -- and cut the older man off as he shifted, pushing himself down onto that heat again, deeper this time. His eyes screwed shut of their own accord as he heard Jack pant, "Damn you -- you little --" Those baby blues shot open wide, though, when Jack moved his hands to the back of Daniel's knees to lift him off his feet.

The brunette jerked a bit, "Jack, 'm too heavy -- you're gonna-ah!" Jack closed his mouth over Daniel's shoulder as he let gravity bury him deep inside the younger man, wringing a deep-throated yelp of pleasure out of his willing captive. Daniel dropped his head back, onto Jack's shoulder, tugging at his bound hands in an effort to reach back and grip his partner's head but getting no slack.

He groaned as he felt the rough material of the fatigues on his slightly-sore cheeks; felt Jack's fingers tighten on his thighs. "Jack -- ouh, so good -- love feeling you --"

Jack moved his mouth across the shivering shoulder in front of him, up the curve of a corded neck, slipping his tongue along the curve of a flushed ear and saying clearly in his best CO voice, "Eyes front, Doctor Jackson. I want you to observe every moment of this in detail."

Daniel groaned in disbelief as he rolled his head up to obey, eyes locking onto and confirming the tightening in his own groin Jack's voice had caused. He gasped breathlessly, "There's no way -- I can't --"

Then Jack lifted him, swiftly, only to lower him with an excruciatingly controlled movement as he leaned back firmly against the bed, keeping Daniel in place even as he pulled the younger man's legs apart a bit further, voice smug, "You can. And you will. Is that understood?"

Daniel tried to answer, he really did, but language went out of him as Jack began pumping his hips in long, torturous strokes; he knew, somehow, through the fog, that Jack wasn't just talking about watching them in the mirror. He let his eyes slip over the picture they made: himself completely naked, spread and bound at the same time, Jack's feet planted firmly on the carpet, gorgeous muscular legs concealed by boots and tucked-in fatigues... Daniel jerked at his bound hands again, just a bit, reflexively trying to grip onto Jack as the tableaux made him so hard it hurt.

Jack gave the brunette some slack and grinned to himself, letting his head fall back on the bed -- from the desperate noises Daniel was making, he knew he was going to get what he wanted. He bit his mouth and kept up the rhythm, savoring the tight heat around him, the coil in his arms and shoulders from holding his partner. Daniel'd never let him do this before, always bitched that he would hurt his back. Even as Jack griped 'way to make an old man feel even older,' he'd always let the issue go; there was no arguing with the look Daniel got on his face in those moments. Now, though? _Heh. 'S a wonder what multiple orgasms will do to a worrywart genius..._ he thought, grinning as Daniel whimpered through biting his own lip, squirming in Jack's arms as he reflexively touched himself.

The silver haired man rolled his head up, planting a kiss on the knob of spine that presented itself as Daniel's head dropped forward, the familiar groan telling Jack the younger man was close even before he whined gruffly, "Jah-Jack, I -- nuh, uh, ah!"

He looked over Daniel's shoulder then, quickening his pace and growling, voice as sharp with command as it was thick with pleasure, "Watch, Danny; watch and see what I see when --"

Jack's throat closed as Daniel snapped his head up, blue eyes watering with tears of need locking onto smoldering sable ones as the brunette's swollen mouth trembled and panted, "Auh -- I lov-love you, I --" The brunette choked then as his final, damn-near painful climax began wringing him out, hands closing over himself.

Jack wasted no time -- he pinned Daniel's legs together, hooking a forearm under the younger man's jerking knees as he pushed with his feet, giving himself enough room to thrust hard, over and over, holding nothing back. He cinched his eyes shut as Daniel keened, spilling into the love of his life as he growled, "I fucking _love_ you, Daniel -- so much, unh, so fucking much, you don't even -- even know, can't even _begin_ to --"

Daniel was blowing to pieces at the same time as his world collapsed in on itself; he felt Jack's rumbling affection more than he could hear it because of how loudly his ears were ringing. He was falling down the rabbit hole, burning bright and fast like a shooting star -- he felt his own voice crescendo and then everything went supernova, as unbelievably bright as it was completely dark.

Jack let his hips drop to the floor, huffing softly as he twitched inside Daniel for the last time. He rested his head on Daniel's shoulder, then blinked away the stars in his vision as he noticed the man'd gone limp in his arms. He shifted his partner, using a careful hand to help extract himself, and then moved Daniel so he was sitting sideways in his lap before reaching out to snag his discarded jacket.

He draped it as best he could to cover their torsos, smiling crookedly as he felt the other man wake with a start before pushing his sweaty forehead into the crook of Jack's neck and mumbling something about Jack's zipper digging into his butt.

Even though he was comfortable, Jack didn't hesitate at Daniel's complaint and moved them as gingerly as possible up onto the bed, crawling under the blankets with his pants and boots on as the brunette made that soft, damn near helpless noise he always made when Jack moved too far away after sex. Daniel didn't waste a moment moving close to Jack's side, throwing an arm over his stomach, resting his head on the familiar chest. Jack had the smug look on his face again, softened at the edges in the way only Daniel's adamant after-glow cuddles could manage.

He closed his dark eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. It still surprised him, sometimes, how whole Daniel made him feel. How it only got better and warmer and more solid with time. It didn't make sense but... _If the shitty parts of life don't have to make sense, then the perfect ones don't need to either_ he thought sleepily.

Jack tipped his chin down toward Daniel as the younger man mumbled absently. He smoothed soft honey-brown bangs away from Daniel's ear, "What was that, Danny?"

Daniel's voice was low, quiet and less than half-conscious as he murmured louder: "P'mission tasleep...?"

Jack burst into laughter, his chest jumping for a couple seconds until he saw the way Daniel's eyebrows knitted together in protest, legs shifting as the brunette made a grumpy noise. The older man took a calming breath then, still grinning widely, and gently pushed fingertips over the furrow in his partner's brow until it smoothed out, "Permission granted."


End file.
